Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20171229224720/@comment-33891551-20180110063459
Quick Summary Mirror World: Luffy and Katakuri’s battle is still ongoing. And someone is watching their battle. It's the 33rd daughter Charlotte Furenpe, 15 years old. She’s also the chairman of Katakuri’s fan club. She says that she will be the king of all sisters. She instructs her subordinates to attack Luffy but their attacks don’t connect. Furenpe: “I don’t want to see my big brother struggling against an opponent like that. If my big brother isn’t perfect all the time, then I will be disappointed!” Subordinate: It’s not like he’s struggling, but the opponent is just too stubborn. Luffy stands up each time Katakuri beats him down. Katakuri: This is how it feels like when all your attacks are foreseen. Luffy calms down and remembers Rayleigh’s words. Luffy nullifies Katakuri’s attack by hitting back exactly at the same as Katakuri attacks. Although Luffy does it with low probability, Katakuri is shocked that Luffy was able to see the exact same future as him. Scene changes: They finally finish the cake but Pudding mocks Sanji that it’s too late anyway. Sanji: No matter what happens, I have to go there. Creating the perfect and cake and stopping Big Mom is what… Mirror world: Luffy: After defeating you, I have to come out from the mirror since this is what… Luffy&Sanji: They’re trusting me to do! Sunny: Although they’re getting overwhelmed by Big mom, they still manage to hold her off. And at that moment, a ship that leaks the smell of a cake appears. Detailed Summary Coming Soon... Source : https://orojackson.com/threads/one-piece-chapter-891-spoilers.46886/ Traductions : ( Google réductions XD ) Mirror World: la bataille de Luffy et Katakuri est toujours en cours. Et quelqu'un regarde leur bataille. C'est la 33ème fille Charlotte Furenpe, 15 ans. Elle est également la présidente du fan club de Katakuri. Elle dit qu'elle sera le roi de toutes les soeurs. Elle ordonne à ses subordonnés d'attaquer Luffy mais leurs attaques ne se connectent pas. Furenpe: "Je ne veux pas voir mon grand frère lutter contre un adversaire comme ça. Si mon grand frère n'est pas parfait tout le temps, alors je serai déçu! " Subordonné: Ce n'est pas comme s'il se débattait, mais l'adversaire est tout simplement trop têtu. Luffy se lève chaque fois que Katakuri le bat. Katakuri: C'est comme ça quand toutes vos attaques sont prévues. Luffy se calme et se souvient des paroles de Rayleigh. Luffy annule l'attaque de Katakuri en ripostant exactement comme les attaques de Katakuri. Bien que Luffy le fasse avec une faible probabilité, Katakuri est choqué que Luffy ait pu voir exactement le même futur que lui. Changements de scène: Ils finissent enfin le gâteau mais Pudding se moque de Sanji qu'il est trop tard de toute façon. Sanji: Peu importe ce qui se passe, je dois y aller. Créer le parfait et le gâteau et arrêter Big Mom est ce que ... Monde du miroir: Luffy: Après t'avoir vaincu, je dois sortir du miroir puisque c'est ça ... Luffy & Sanji: Ils me font confiance pour faire! Ensoleillé: Bien qu'ils soient submergés par Big maman, ils parviennent toujours à la repousser. Et à ce moment-là, un navire qui fuit l'odeur d'un gâteau apparaît. Résumé détaillé Arrive bientôt...